In the prior art, it is common practice for heavy duty vehicle seats to be constructed on a sub-base with a pivoted parallelogram linkage and a compressed air actuator supporting the seat cushion in position above a fixed base, and with an adjusting valve to regulate the air supply to the air actuator, thereby permitting the occupant of the seat to adjust the ride height of the seat. Such prior art vehicle seats provide a wide range of height adjustment, and the ability to absorb much more of the energy from severe jolts than is possible with a simple rigid seat with foam padding or with air bladder style seat cushions.
Operators of trucks off-highway mobile equipment, long-range transports including aircraft, and in many other environments are required to spend many hours sitting during each working day. Often they are subjected to continual bouncing and vibration, although the present invention is restricted to such environments as improved seats according to the present invention may be advantageously employed in many applications where workers must sit for extended periods resulting in related injuries such as chronic lower back pain and circulatory deficiencies.
In a seated posture, the occupant's body weight is centered over the pelvis, while the legs extend laterally forward of the torso. The pressure between the seat cushions and the driver's body is distributed most predominantly in the area of the pelvis, thus transmitting most of the seating pressure directly through the pelvis directly into the spine. As seat cushions conform to the shape of the occupant's body parts, which are in supportive contact with the seat cushions, there is a reduction of blood circulation in those areas, and fatigue in the joints such as the lower vertebrae, which are subjected to continual compression. Furthermore, because the body weight is supported mainly through the pelvis, the weight of the occupant's legs and lower torso adds to the total weight supported by the base of the spine.
In the prior art, various seats with a plurality of portions which can be varied with respect to form and hardness have been proposed. Such seats are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,765, Hideyuki Nagashima, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,409, Kazuhito Katoh, in which a plurality of inflatable bladders are strategically positioned within the seat and are selectively inflated and deflated under the control of a fatigue sensing means.